


by your side

by onghko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, post-BOTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onghko/pseuds/onghko
Summary: Link comforts Zelda after she has a nightmare.





	by your side

_Zelda’s hand was laced with Link’s as they ran, desperately trying to escape the horde of guardians roaming the plains. Zelda’s legs felt like they were on fire, and that they would give out in any moment. Link’s exhaustion was starting show as well. He had sustained multiple injuries while fighting the guardians that had crossed their path. Nevertheless, he had insisted that they carry on._

_In the distance, Zelda saw the walls of Fort Hateno come into view. If they could make it there, they would be safe. However, Link’s running gradually started to get slower and slower, until he could run no more. The seriousness of his injuries was finally catching up to him, and he hunched over, panting heavily. Zelda hurriedly brought one of his arms around her shoulders, trying to support him. They were so close to safety. They had make it to Fort Hateno, no matter what._

_From behind them, the sound of mechanical legs scurrying across the field began to get louder. Turning around, Link and Zelda came face to face with a guardian. Link immediately forced himself up to try and protect Zelda, but his exhaustion overpowered him, and he fell to his knees._

_The guardian, spotting them, climbed onto a large rock and locked its single beady eye on Link. A moment later, a large red dot appeared on his chest as the guardian fired up its beam. Without hesitating, Zelda jumped in between Link and the guardian, putting herself in the line of fire._

_“NO!” Zelda cried, spreading her arms out in an effort to shield him._

_“Zelda, you can’t…” Link huffed, unable to finish his sentence as he collapsed from exhaustion. At the sound of Link falling to the ground, Zelda momentarily turned her attention away from the guardian in order to be by his side. She knelt down and gently pulled him up so that his head was resting in her lap._

_“Link! Stay with me! Please...” Zelda cried, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill. The red laser was now pointing directly at her back. With each second that passed, death was inching closer and closer._

_Unable to hold them back any longer, tears started to roll down Zelda’s cheeks. In her arms, Link was struggling to stay conscious, and Zelda was terrified that the next time he closed his eyes, they wouldn't open again. He looked content; happy that he was able to spend his last moments in her arms. Zelda, unable to contain her feelings for him any longer, muttered, “Link, I… I love you…”_

_Link gave a weak smile. With the very last of his energy, he raised his hand and gently brushed some of Zelda’s wet hair out of her face._

_The guardian’s beeping got louder and louder. Zelda held Link close, waiting for when it would finally be over and they would be at peace. In their final moments, Zelda heard a loud beep, before the white laser was sent hurtling towards them._

 

* * *

 

Zelda jerked awake, gasping for breath. She sat up in bed, and examined her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize where she was: Link’s house in Hateno Village. She was alone, and there was no sight of Link anywhere, until she remembered the conversation from the evening prior. Link had offered Zelda the bed up in the loft, while he had made a nest of blankets to sleep under the stairs.

 _Link._ Zelda glanced out the window as she replayed the dream in her mind. She tried to tell herself that it was only dream, but she was reminded that it had actually happened one hundred years ago. Well, not exactly. In reality, her sealing power had activated at the last moment, but her dream was a grim reminder of what could’ve happened. Before she knew it, Zelda was crying. Hot, salty tears ran down her cheeks, and Zelda covered her face with her hands to try and muffle her sobs.

“Zelda…?” Link called softly from his makeshift bed downstairs. Zelda stiffened at the sound of his voice, and a few seconds later she heard him shuffle out of his blankets and ascend the stairs. Zelda hastily wiped her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she had been bawling a few seconds earlier.

Link reached the top of the stairs. Moonlight shone in the from the window, illuminating his concerned face. “Are you all right?”

“It was just a nightmare, is all. Did I wake you?” Zelda tried her best to compose herself, and immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over her at the thought of waking Link up with her sobs.

Link shook his head, and explained that he had been having trouble sleeping all night. Zelda sighed in relief.  

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Link suggested, before he turned and made his way back down the stairs. 

A little taken aback by Link’s sudden idea, Zelda hastily rolled out of bed and grabbed the spare blanket from the edge of the bed before following him down the stairs and out the door. The night air was crisp and cool, and a light breeze blew through Zelda’s hair.

The two sat down beside each other to the left of the house, with Link leaning his back up against the tree. Fortunately, a weak fire was already going under the cooking pot, and Zelda found herself scooting closer to it to warm up. Link stirred the embers, and the fire crackled back to life. Zelda stared at the flames, watching them dance in front of her eyes.

The two of them watched the fire for a few moments, before Link asked if Zelda would like to talk about her dream. Zelda didn’t respond immediately, but eventually she started to tell him what had happened in a shaky voice. Link listened intently, waiting patiently whenever Zelda would get a little choked up.

By the time Zelda was done, fresh tears had begun to spill from her eyes. Zelda grabbed the spare blanket she had brought out and wrapped it tightly around herself, creating a cocoon. Then, she leaned over, so that her head was resting on Link’s shoulder. Link wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

“It’s just… none of this would’ve happened if I had unlocked my power earlier. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt, the Champions wouldn’t have lost their lives, and Hyrule wouldn’t have gotten ruined to such an extent.

“I was responsible for all of this destruction. Now that Ganon is finally gone, I doubt the people would welcome me back with open arms.” Zelda hugged her knees to her chest.

“Nobody blames you, Zel.” Link rubbed her back. “The people I’ve met in my travels look up to you. They’re thankful that you were able to keep Ganon sealed for so long; you gave them a future. When I was reclaiming Vah Naboris, I got to speak to Urbosa,” he continued. Zelda glanced up at him, her eyes red and glassy from crying. Quietly, she responded, “You did?”

Link nodded, a small smile on his face. “She told me to tell you how proud she is, and that no one is to blame for all that has happened.”

Zelda stayed silent, taking time to reflect on Link’s words. It took a little while, but eventually she calmed down a bit. Shyly, she glanced up at her knight and gave him a small smile, who happily returned the gesture.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw the glowing blue and orange of the Sheikah Slate lying on the grass next to Link.

“You brought the Slate out with you?” Zelda asked, a little confused. 

Link shifted his gaze towards the tablet and passed it to Zelda. “I suppose bringing it with me has just become a habit, after having it by my side for so long.”

Upon receiving the Sheikah Slate, Zelda immediately began scrolling through it, examining the map, the runes and all the upgrades that Link had added, as well as the photographs. Zelda’s eyes brightened when she saw that there were more photos than the twelve she had initially took. She started scrolling through the various images of flora, fauna, and a few photos that Link had taken of himself. In one, he stood at the top of a lookout post, dressed in traditional Sheikah stealth armour, with a crystal blue sea and a rising sun in the background.

“I took that one in Lurelin Village,” Link commented.

“It’s beautiful,” Zelda said in awe.

“We could travel there, if you’d like,” Link suggested.

Zelda gave a small smile. “I would like that.”

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, signalling the start of a new day. The village was just about to wake up, and soon the villagers would be going about their business like they did every day.

They sat like that for a while, watching the sunrise and listening as the peaceful village came to life. Zelda felt very comfortable, and it wasn’t long until sleep started to catch up to her.

“Let’s get some rest,” Link said after a while, glancing over at Zelda. However, he noticed that she was already fast asleep on his shoulder. Link smiled to himself, and watched as the morning sun bathed the land in light.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING!!!! I've had pretty bad writer's block for months, but I think I'm finally starting to get over it. I hope you enjoyed reading. Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
